The Black and White Ball
by newyork24-7
Summary: Just a piece of fluffy smut, nothing more, nothing less


**Just a mindless piece of fluff/smut.**

* * *

Jackie brushed a curly strand of hair away from her face before quickly applying her lip gloss. With one last critical look in the mirror, she smoothed down the front of her black evening dress.

She had to be honest, she wasn't particularly looking forward to the night ahead, it was a public relations exercise in the form of a black and white ball. One of the local politicians had decided in their wisdom that this was somehow a good idea, she'd personally been more than happy to miss out on this experience, but Burke had decreed that if he was suffering though it then so were the rest of the team.

Her nose wrinkled as she pulled a face at the thought of an entire night of enforced small talk, one thing was for sure she wasn't going to be stuck monitoring Burke so that he didn't start his bull in a china shop routine. She'd have to try and spirit Stuart away to the bar, no doubt Robbie would be too busy chatting up any single female under thirty in the place, so Stuart was definitely her best option for keeping herself sane tonight.

Reaching for her small evening bag, she let out one last sigh and then finally left the sanctuary of her bedroom.

* * *

Robbie let out a low grumble of annoyance as he took another sip of the scotch he'd just ordered. Leaning against the bar - having abandoned Stuart and Burke a while ago - he let his eyes peruse the crowd, it was a sorry sight, most were people he'd pissed off at some point in his career. Even the sight of a couple of attractive woman in skimpy white dresses wasn't enough to raise his spirits and to be honest the thought of a strained conversation with some vapid, overly giggly female just didn't appeal to him tonight. Normally the thought of pulling a young good looking woman made his blood pump and made him feel alive, but the excitement it had used to provoke in beginning was wearing thin.

He wanted more, he wanted someone he could talk to and have great sex with. He gulped down the rest of his drink, this wasn't a problem he was going to solve tonight so there was no point in thinking about it.

Looking up, his head cocked to one side, his eyes widening as Jackie approached him. Her usually poker straight dark hair was a mass of shimmering loose curls that just grazed the bottom of her chin, while she wore a simple black dress that not only highlighted the perfection of her pale skin but also moulded to the curves he'd always suspected she had, as the neckline dropped low showing a cleavage he didn't think he'd ever even managed to catch a glimpse of before - and he had tried.

Leaning up off the bar, he shot her one of his legendary smiles. "You certainly scrubbed up well, who would have known?"

She tutted shaking her head, her curls bouncing slightly as she did so. "Such a charmer. Where is everyone?"

"Dunno, left Stuart to try and make sure the Boss didn't insult too many of the folk upstairs." He reached out and pulled at a strand of her hair, letting it bounce back into place. "Like the hair," he told her.

"Thanks," she replied as she took her wine from the bartender. "I suppose I should go find them then."

His face took on an expression of pure bewilderment. "You're not staying here with me?"

She turned to face him. "I wouldn't have thought you'd have wanted me cramping your style. Surely you've got plenty of perky blondes to pick from tonight."

He pouted. "Yeah but I'd much rather talk to you."

"Bull," she snorted.

"I would," he insisted. "Anyway what would you rather being doing? Staying here with me and the bar, or making small talk with the Boss, the top corridor and a bunch of slimy politicians."

Jackie sighed softly, her eyes looking over the room with vague disinterest. "Fine, you win, good thing this is an open bar."

"It did look like it was going to be the evening's saving grace," he remarked, his eyes trailing down her figure to the split of her dress that afforded a glimpse of one of her slender legs.

She turned and frowned at him. "What's the other one."

His head snapped up. "Huh?"

"You said it _was_ the only saving grace, so what's the other one," she prompted him.

He shot her another smile. "Your company."

"I hope these aren't your usual lines, because they're awful," she laughed, her eyes sparkling as she did so. She looked over him, he was looking slightly more dishevelled than everyone else there, his black jacket hanging open and the top two buttons of his white shirt undone, revealing a hint of tanned skin. The irony was he wouldn't even have needed to spin her a line if he wanted her, which he didn't.

Suddenly his warm hand enclosed around her bare elbow and she jumped slightly as he leaned closer to her, his warm breath caressing the shell of her ear as he whispered, "There's a table over there in that corner, no-one will be able to see us so we won't have to suffer their small talk."

Grabbing her wine glass, Jackie replied, "Lead the way." After all she figured it was better the devil you know.

* * *

They spent the next few hours laughing together, the mild flirtation that they normally enjoyed stepping up a notch. Robbie trailed his fingers across her arm, enjoying the feel of her soft, smooth skin. "Do you think we've stayed long enough?"

"I don't know," she replied, smiling. "I don't think I've seen anyone apart from you and the bartender."

"Now that's just not true," he teased. "I saw you bump into Stuart at the bar. He'll have told Burke you're here which means we can make our escape."

Jackie nodded, although she had to admit that she felt more than a little disappointed that the evening was ending so quickly, no doubt he had plans elsewhere. As they walked, he leaned in again and asked, "So your place or mine?"

She stared at him in shock, "What?"

"Are we going to have a drink at your place or mine?" he repeated and then frowned, "What did you think I meant?" His lips curled into a slight smirk.

"I…doesn't matter," she replied, shaking her head and silently cursing the warm flush she could feel spreading across her skin. She ran a somewhat shaky hand through her hair. "Mines is closer."

"Yours it is then," he smiled, opening the taxi door for her and swallowing the against the lump in his throat when she went to slide into the taxi and the split of her dress flashed him a generous look of her leg.

"I don't know about you but I'm starving," she told him as she leaned back against the seat. "It's still quite early, we could order food."

"Yeah sure, what were you thinking of?"

"Pizza or Chinese."

"Pizza, it comes on it's own plates, we wouldn't need to wash up."

She rolled her eyes. "I keep telling you that that's its packaging."

"Anyone every tell you that you can be unbelievably picky?"

"Yes," she replied dryly. "You do, quite a lot as it happens."

"But I do let you call me feckless."

"I don't call you that that often."

His mouth twitched. "You think it though."

"I'm not answering that." she smiled at him.

Robbie leaned closer to her. "Guilty conscience?" he asked lightly.

"Never," she told him, shaking her head her eyes meeting his.

His eyes scanned her face, taking in the bright brown eyes that sparkled at him even in the dim light of the back of the taxi. She looked amazing he acknowledged to himself, so much so that it was slightly more difficult to pretend that what he felt towards her was only friendship, in reality what he felt for her was a lot more complicated.

The taxi jerked slightly as it pulled to a stop outside her flat and sent her colliding into him, her breasts pressing firmly against his chest for a brief second before she righted herself.

He helped her out of the car, passing the fare to the driver before she so much as had the chance to open her purse. "I'll get your food since you got the taxi, she told him as she opened her door.

"Nah, it's fine."

"I'm not arguing with you about this," she replied lightly.

He rolled his eyes. "No, you'd never dream of arguing with me," he teased her, wincing when she hit his shoulder in mock reproof.

* * *

They sat on her living room floor, the two pizza boxes spread out on the floor around them, their glasses only containing the dregs of the bottle of wine they'd shared.

Curling her legs underneath herself, Jackie leaned against the sofa, Robbie sitting next to her, his suit jacket having long since been discarded. She leaned across him, picking up her wine glass and finishing the last of it. "I think I have another bottle," she told him as she placed the glass back onto the floor.

"Mmm," he mumbled, leaning closer into her, his hand curling around her neck, fingers twisting into the curls at the back of her head. He heard her breath catch as his thumb brushed gently against the corner of her mouth.

Spending time with her tonight like this had been somewhat of a revelation, he'd always known that there was something more than just friendship between them - although he'd denied it to himself for years. Now though, now he was tired of fooling around, of meaningless fling after meaningless fling, he wanted something real for a change.

He pulled her closer to him, his mouth lowering to hers, brushing his lips against hers, softly at first, deepening the kiss when she brought her hands up to his face, drawing him closer.

She moaned quietly against his mouth and that one sound had him fighting to keep a grip on his self control, her lips were so warm and soft that he knew he could lose all track of time just by kissing her.

Jackie felt her pulse speed up as Robbie lowered her backwards on the floor, his slightly roughened fingers brushing up and down her neck as he kissed her, feeling as though he was setting off a trial of sparks along the thin skin that he touched.

Her fingers curled into his hair, and she arched into him slightly, her breasts crushed against his chest, as he ran his hand from her throat to her hip, tugging her hips closer into his. She was beginning to struggle to catch her breath as she ran her hands down to his shoulders, revelling in the warmth of his skin that she could feel even through the thin material of his shirt. It was good…so good, she felt more than a little out of control as his hands ran over her, his fingers slipped through the slit in her dress, caressing the skin of her thigh and she jerked slightly under the touch as it jolted her back to reality.

She broke the kiss, gasping for breath as she did so. "We shouldn't be doing this," she muttered, trying to avoid his gaze, even though she was still lying underneath him .

"Why not?" he asked lowly, struggling to compose himself.

"We work together, we're friends…close friends and I don't want a one night stand to ruin that," she told him honestly.

He stared at her for a moment, struggling slightly to find the right words. "Jackie," he finally started. "I don't just want a one night stand with you."

She shook her head. "You don't need to try and protect my feelings," she replied. "I'm not your type and we've both had a drink and we got a bit carried away-"

"I didn't get carried away," he insisted. "Come on, Jackie! We've spent years dancing around our feelings, enough's enough. As for types, I want you, I love you, I know I've got a reputation for screwing around but I don't want that anymore-"

Jackie placed her finger against his mouth, effectively shushing him. "I get it, we've spent the night flirting, we're both dressed up and you think that this is what you want, but in the morning the reality of all of this will be different."

Robbie shook his head. "It won't, I'm tired of playing games, tired of pretending that I only think of you as a friend and tired of having to see you go out with other men who just don't deserve you." He gave a light laugh. "I'm not so big headed that I'm saying that I do, but I'm not going to hurt you like they did. I want the chance to show you that I won't screw this up."

"Robbie…" she drew his name out on a soft sigh, she could feel herself relenting as she stared up into his brown eyes and she even though she wanted to let go of that doubting voice in her head she wasn't quite able to do it.

She felt her stomach flip as he kissed the corner of her mouth ever so gently and he whispered, "I love you, Jackie."

Closing her eyes for a brief second, she finally managed to push away that last piece of doubt. "I really don't know why…but I love you too," she admitted shakily.

His eyes twinkled down at her. "Ah it'll be my boyish good looks and charm," he told her seriously.

She burst into peels of laughter, her hands cupping his cheeks as she drew him down for another kiss.

He smiled against his lips as he drew them back up into sitting position, his hands going to the zip at the back of her dress, pulling it down almost agonizingly slowly as her fingers fumbled slightly with his shirt buttons.

Pushing the thin straps off her shoulders, he kissed the smooth alabaster skin of her shoulder watching as more of her perfectly unblemished skin came into view as the front of her dress fell. He swallowed heavily when he saw the flimsy material of her bra and the way it pushed her soft full breasts up.

She tugged his shirt down off his arms and once it was off, he drew his finger over the curve of her breast, smiling at the sharp inhale of breath it prompted. He kissed the warm flesh as he lay them back down and she deftly undid his belt and pushed his trousers and boxers off of him and he kicked them away with a flick of his feet.

He dragged the rest of her dress down and she lifted her hips to facilitate the movement. He lowered himself against her again, his mouth finding hers again as her legs tangled around his so that he was pressed against her centre, provoking a low moan from her.

Wanting to see her in all her perfection, he whispered against her ear, "As nice as your underwear set is, I want rid of it, now."

"What are you waiting for then?" she asked against his mouth.

Once he'd thrown the flimsy items to one side, Robbie shifted so that he was lying on his side, propped up on one elbow as he looked down at her, his hand drifting down across her skin before steadying on her hip as he leaned over her and trailed kisses down her collarbone and over the swell of her breast.

Her fingers ran through his hair again and she let out a low gasp as his mouth closed over a nipple, his fingers tormenting it's twin by mimicking the movements of his mouth. "Robbie…" she gasped lowly.

The sound of his name falling from her lips in that hoarse, breathless tone just spurred him on, he wanted to hear her shatter for him, wanted to hear her urge him on.

His fingers danced up the inside of her thigh, pausing to circle the sensitive skin of her inner thigh as he moved his mouth back to hers again. He felt her hand trail down his chest, her kiss turning harder and more demanding as she cupped him, her hand running up his length, pulling a sound that was somewhere between a moan and a growl from him.

Catching her by the wrist, he stilled the movement. "God…if you keep doing that…"

She smiled against his mouth. "If you're going tease me…" she murmured, her lips trailing down his throat, nipping at his pulse point, mouth nuzzling into the hollow of his throat.

He pressed her legs apart, the tip of him brushing against her and she felt her heart thud against her chest at the sensation. His forehead pressed against hers, kissing her softly, fingertips tormenting the oversensitive tissue of her breasts as he pushed inside her slowly with a low groan.

Her breath caught in her throat, legs wrapping around him pulling him even closer to her, her head falling back as she tried not cry out at the feeling of finally having him like this.

He tilted her chin so that he could kiss her again, slowly and deeply as he finally began to move. They fell into rhythm easily, as though they'd done this a thousand times before, his hands everywhere, feeling as though they were almost burning through her.

As he heard her breathing become heavier, the words she muttered falling in almost breathy pleas, he picked up his pace, his thrusts becoming deeper and more forceful as he revelled in her warmth, her smell, taste and touch. He never should have waited so long to make his move, every reason he'd used as an excuse in the past just seemed to melt away in the face of something as perfect as this.

She felt the pressure coil in her stomach, as she gasped against his shoulder, her fingers slipping on the damp skin of his back as the pressure built, and she felt his movements falter very so slightly as they edged closer.

Forcing her eyes open she met his gaze, impossibly dark eyes met hers and he lowered his head, kissing her again and she came apart with a low scream of pleasure, her legs tightening around his waist as her muscles contracted, triggering his own release and he pressed deep and stayed there as his fingertips dug desperately into the soft skin of her hips.

Their breathing still harsh, he brushed a damp curl off her cheek, Jackie caught his hand kissing his palm, her eyes fluttering open as she did so. His smile softened, before he rolled to the side, pulling her with him so that she was curled into his side, their skin rapidly cooling. Reaching up Robbie grabbed the throw that she had folded across her sofa and tugged it down over them, wrapping his arms around her middle, he kissed the top of her head as her fingers brushed gently across his chest.

After a few minutes, she asked quietly, "So what next?"

He grinned at her, "Give me ten minutes."

She rolled her eyes. "That's not what I mean, and you damn well know it."

"As a short term plan you have to admit that it carries some merit."

Her mouth twitched. "Can you please wipe that self satisfied smirk off your face?"

"Nope, think it's permanent." He laughed at the expression on her face before answering.

"Well I think we should keep this to ourselves," Jackie told him.

He frowned. "I already told you that I want more than a one night stand and I meant it."

She leaned up and kissed his mouth. "I know, but what I meant was that I don't want everyone gossiping about us behind our backs. If we're going to do this then I want to enjoy it for a while."

Robbie's shoulders relaxed at that. "Fair enough." His hand stroked down the smooth expanse of her back, his smile widening as he told her, "You know I thought that tonight would be crap, it actually worked out alright."

Raising her eyebrows at him, she echoed dryly, "Alright?"

"Better than alright," he told her, still grinning. "Don't quite have the words for how good…how perfect this feels." He rolled her back onto her back as he added, "I can show you though." Lowering his lips to hers once more.


End file.
